


Periods are Painful. Literally

by Keith_the_Kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, Pidge/Katie Holt (Mentioned), Sam Holt (Mentioned) - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Holt, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_the_Kogane/pseuds/Keith_the_Kogane
Summary: Matt is going to be having a rough week, and he needs some comfort. He was scared to come out to his boyfriend, Shiro, that he was transgender. So when his period comes back, he was a nervous and upset wreck.But everything turns out okay, especially when Shiro’s there to make Matt feel better.





	Periods are Painful. Literally

Matt thought he was going to die.  
Literally. Because he certainly felt like he was.  
His monthly visitor (more like monthly bother) has come to visit him once more, and he hated it. It was barley day one, and Matt was already done with it. And there was one person he was worried about. And that person was Shiro.   
Matt hadn’t exactly come out to many people yet, apart from his dad and sister. He hadn’t even come out to his own boyfriend, and he was doing a good job with hiding this.  
What would Matt do if Shiro found out? What would Shiro do if he found out? What if he left him for a real man?   
That was the question that raced through Matt’s mind that morning, as he fractionally tried to figure out what to do. He was in tears, and not only was he scared and confused, he also felt self-conscious.   
He can thank dysphoria for that. This was going to be hell week.   
The young brunette runs around the room, letting out soft cries as he tries to find something to use. He would be fine with anything. A pad, tampon, Matt wouldn’t be picky in this situation. But he was in space, where would he even find products like that? Matt wasn’t sure, but he needed to do something, before—  
There was suddenly knocking on his bedroom door, and Matt gasped softly as he turned to look at it. “U-um.. who is it..?” He called. “Matt? It’s me, Shiro. Is everything alright?” His boyfriend’s gentle voice asked, and Matt wanted nothing more than to let Shiro in. He wanted to cuddle Shiro, he wanted to cry into Shiro and be babied. But Matt couldn’t do that, could he?   
“I-I’m fine, really!” Matt lied, and he tried to make his voice sound as believable as possible. But Shiro didn’t seem to buy it. “I know that’s a lie, Matt.. can you please let me in?” Shiro asked softly, and Matt bit his lip. He didn’t want to raise suspicion, but he didn’t want Shiro to find out either.   
After a moment of thinking, Matt finally decided on what he would do. “Y-you can come in..” he choked out, and the door opens almost instantly, and Shiro walked into the room without hesitation. He noticed Matt looking incredibly pale, and he was shaky and crying, and Shiro’s heart broke at that.   
He quickly walked over to the shorter male, and he brought him into a tight embrace. Matt was surprised, but he took comfort in the sudden hug, and he buried his face into Shiro’s chest, and he started to let out soft cries.   
Shiro shushed Matt gently, and he rubbed his back in soothing, small, circles. “Hey..” he whispered, pulling away slightly so he could look at him properly. “What’s wrong..? Don’t be sad, love.. it’s okay..” Shiro cooed, and Matt let out a small sob in response.   
“Y-you’re going to hate me..” Matt whispered, and Shiro shook his head. “I don’t think I ever could hate you, Matt. Just tell me why you’re so upset, baby.” Shiro said in reply, and Matt was still hesitant. “You’ll leave me if I tell you what’s wrong..”  
Shiro had a sad smile on his face. “Unless you told me you were cheating on me with Zarkon, I have no reason to hate you.” Shiro was honest with his words. Matt could probably kill somebody, and he still wouldn’t leave.  
Matt hiccuped a little, as a tear ran down his cheek. Shiro brought a hand up to Matt’s face, and he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. He wouldn’t push Matt too much to tell him, he doesn’t want to upset Matt even more. But Shiro does want to help him, and he would do whatever he had to to make Matt happy again.   
“I..” Matt trailed off, and Shiro, such a patient man, simply listened. “..I got my period back..” Matt whispered, as he let out a soft cry. Before Shiro got to speak up, Matt became hysterical. “D-do you hate me..? Are you gonna l-leave..? You are..! I knew i-it!” Matt sobbed loudly. “Y-you’re going to leave me for a real man...”  
Shiro felt his heart break at those words, and he quickly hugged Matt once more and shushed him. “Matty, no.. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I promise you that. And you are a real man.. and you’re the most handsome one I know.. and I love you, baby.. so take a deep breath..” Shiro cooed, and Matt managed to take a shaky, deep, breath.  
Shiro nodded, and once he got Matt to breathe, he spoke up. “You’re going to be okay, alright..? How about you go lay back down, and set up a movie? I’ll go see if Hunk can make you some chocolate.. or something like it. And I’ll get you something for your stomach, okay..? Don’t be upset, love.. it’s all going to be alright..” Shiro said softly, and Matt slowly nodded as he wiped a tear off his cheeks. “O-okay..” he whispered.  
“Do you have anything to use..?” Shiro then asked. He couldn’t help but worry for his boyfriend. He wanted to help him as much as possible. Matt then shakes his head, and Shiro nodded. “Maybe we can get your dad to make a stop to the space mall, or see if Pidge has anything for you to use.” Shiro offered, and Matt then nodded as the stepped out of Shiro’s embrace.  
Shiro gave him a small and soothing smile. “You go get that movie set up, okay? We can watch whatever you want. I’ll be right back, just to relax for now..”  
With that said, Shiro quietly makes his way out of the room, and Matt who walks to his bed, and crawls onto it as he takes out his space phone and tries to find a movie to watch.   
He had nothing to be scared of. He had the best boyfriend ever.. so maybe this wouldn’t be so bad with Shiro around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this fanfic! I just love the ship Shatt, and trans!Matt is one of my favorite headcanons, So here we go!
> 
> ~Lynn


End file.
